Jane and the Dragon: The Dragon Lords
by LordShadowRyuu
Summary: Jane Wakes up to find a man in her room with skill and powers far above her own. But that is only the start of it all. Who are the two men, and what is up with that sword? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Jane and the shadow

Jane and the Dragon: The Dragon Lords

Update: Chapters 1 and 2 are now Chapter 1, because it was why to short to be called a chapter alone, well it makes me feel better. I also added more to the first part. Chapter 2 is now totally new.

Note: Hello, Hello. This would be my first fan fiction on this here website so I hope you like it. My spelling and grammar aren't as good as I would like so any mistakes you see, could you tell me and I'll fix it up.

Chapter 1: Jane and the shadow.

'Why can I not get to sleep?' Jane thought to herself as she got out of bed and made her way over to her mirror, the moon lit it well enough for her to see. Jane looked at her own reflection searching for an answer to the silent question but nothing came. For some reason she felt as if something wasn't right or something was coming. It was an odd feeling she hoped would pass. 'Maybe it is because I cannot wait for my seventeenth birthday,' Jane thought to herself, 'Only a few weeks away, one more year down before I can become a knight.' She smiled and was about to go back to bed when Jane heard the approaching sound of Dragon outside her window. Turning to walk over there, Jane almost fell backward when someone was already standing there.

He was a few heads taller then she was, and dressed in a cloth jacket, with long sleeves and went down to his feet. It was buttoned up along his chest leaving the rest open so he could walk easily. The Man held his hands behind his back and didn't move when Jane saw him.

'What is he doing in my room? Does he have a dagger behind his back? How did he get in? The door was locked! Has he been here the whole time!?' Jane's mind raced. They both didn't move for what seemed like hours to Jane. 'I need to do something,' Jane thought quickly glancing around the room, 'My sword!' As if he was reading her mind he took a step forward and raised a hand pointing at the sword. "You can pick up your sword if it makes you feel any safer," the man started, speaking each word slowly as if trying to remember what each one meant, "I only want to tal…" But he didn't get to finish. Jane had raced over to her sword and drew it and eminently attacked him. His speed at dodging amazed her. Each stroke only met with air as he effortlessly moved out of the way of each swing. This continued for some time. It would have looked like they were dancing to anyone else.

Jane knew she couldn't go on for much longer. Her arm was getting tired and he was only speeding up. "Helsen kor mar'ka?" Came a deep voice from outside the window. This surprised both of them as they both stopped and look at the window. Jane couldn't see what it was, unlike the man, but she could hear the wing beats of a dragon. 'But since when has Dragon spoken like that?' she asked herself.

"Ginth…" The man replied turning back to Jane. He raised his hand as they started to glow blue. Jane took a step forward to attack again, but felt her head feel light and her eyelid slowly close. Jane started fall backward but was caught by the man. His shadowed face was the last thing she saw before falling into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Bang, bang, bang' came a knock on Jane's door. "Jane?" Jester yelled from outside, "Jane wake up! Morning is almost over!" Opening her eyes Jane still felt light headed. That quickly passed letting her clear her head. Almost as soon as she remembered what had happened last night, Jane dived out of bed.

Standing in the middle of her room, Jane slowly turned checking every inch for an intruder. "No one," she said with a grateful sigh, "Was that even… real?"

'Bang, bang, bang'

"Jane!" Jane walked over to the door and opened it. Jester almost punched her in the head but Jane jumped back followed by Jester jumping the other way. "It not like you to sleep so long," He stated fixing his jesters hat on his head again, "Morning is almost spent."

"Huh?" Jane replied looking into the sky. He was right. The sun was already long on its way to noon. "I must have been more tired then I first thought," she said more to herself then to Jester, "But I had the strangest dream…"

"You have no time for that now," Jester pointed to the training yard, "You are late for training. If you do not hurry Sir Theodore will skin you alive. Or have you forgotten what today is?"

Smacking herself in the head, Jane ran back inside her room to grab her sword. "How could I over sleep today?" She almost yelled looking for her sword, "How could I forget today is Sword Mastery Test?" But she stopped in her tracks when she found her sword lying on the floor near her bed. Slowly leaning down Jane touched the blade. She pulled her hand back when it looked like it glowed. "What are you doing?" Jester was almost jumping up and down, "If you do not move now Gunther will be passed and you will fail with out even taking the test!" The thought of Gunther passing so easily made her forget about what had happened, so she grabbed her sword and made a dash for it.

"Thank you for joining us," Sir Theodore sounding none to happy.

"Sorry…" She replied after catching her breath, "I… I over slept… I have no excuse."

"Well then," Theodore said waving Gunther over to stand next to Jane, "This exercise is to test you both on your attacks, blocking, parry and restraint with using full force. You will strike at each over with all your power. But if you injure each other you will fail. Is that understood?" He looked at both of them in turn. Both of them nodded and took their place facing each other.

"All that training you must have done last night will not help you win," Gunther mocked.

"I was not training last night," Jane replied calmly, "Because I do not need to, to beat you."

"You both are not tiring to beat each other keep that in mind. You can begin when you are ready," Sir Theodore said shaking his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was that about, Mai-an?" That man said to his companion on the roof of the castle. They where dressed in much the same way. Long cloth jacket going down to their feet, But Mai-an was dark blue and buttoned up, as the other mans was dark brown and unbuttoned. Underneath was scale like armor. But the way they dressed wasn't the only thing to tell them apart. Mai-an was slightly taller and had a slightly rounder face. His dark brown hair was also slightly messy, his friend trying to look his best at all times. "What was what about?" Mai-an replied not really paying attention. He was to busy watching the red hair girl fight. She blocked the incoming attack from the male, counter attacking with a spin only having her blade meet his with a clang. "I'm talking about what you did last night," The other man continued poking Mai-an in the arm make him brushing it away like it was a bug, "What were you doing?"

"Last night?" Mai-an said still watching the two fight. She had been knocked off balance and was stuck blocking. When a long swing came she ducked and followed with a spin kick. The male rolled and was on his feet just in time to block the flurry of attacks from his opponent. "Yes last night," the other one continued beginning to get slightly cross, "Would you listento me."

"Clam down Slyth," He replied wave a hand for him to sit down, "You should watch this. They are quite good." Slyth sat down seeing the hopelessness of getting an answer. The two fighters had heated up the fight. They both wouldn't give up any ground as they both swung their blades at each other. The sound of the metal hitting each other rang out into the air. Slyth turned to his friend to find he had a large smile on his face. "What are you planning?" He said, suspicion filling his voice. When an answer didn't come he turned back to the fight. They were both obviously tiring but still wouldn't give up ground or slow their attacks. Slyth had to admit, they both had amazing skill with the blade, even more reason why he didn't want to spend too much time here.

"Humans are so interesting, do you not you think?" Mai-an said suddenly.

"That is the last thing I thought I would hear from you." Slyth answered sounding almost half asleep.

"Is that so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gunther attacked from the right and Jane blocked easily enough. When the blades met pain ran up Jane's arm from exhaustion. Jane noticed Gunther flinch in pain as well. 'How long can I keep going?' Jane thought to herself as she pushed to strike at Gunther left side. He blocked sending pain up both their arms again. 'This is not about skill any more, this is about stamina.' Jane guessed as she dodged another attack. She was about to attack again when a voice spoke in her head, "Tap into the power I placed in the blade."

'Power of the blade!' Jane asked in her head.

"Yes! It will give you new strength so you can win!" it answered sounding excited, "Say this out loud, and do not yell it! Just say it. 'Ha brin'in thim ka'in dragon'"

Jane didn't know what to think, but figured she didn't have anything to lose. "Ha brin'in thim ka'in dragon!" she whispered to the blade. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw runes appear and disappear as quickly as they came. Gunther had noticed Jane did not counter attack and saw it as if she had run out of energy. It was far from the truth as Jane easily blocked the attack knocking Gunther backward. Everyone watching was stunned, no one could have guessed this turn of events. Sir Theodore had remained unmoved. He had seen the runes appear, only for a moment, but long enough for him to be sure.

Gunther had gotten up and was about to attack again when Sir Theodore spoke, "Enough!" He said with almost fear in his voice. "You both pass. Jane, Give me that sword. Then both of you get some rest. You have done well today." Gunther and Jane were shocked, more Jane then Gunther. 'Had he seen?' She asked herself as she walked over to the old Knight and gave him the blade.

"Do not tell him anything." Came the voice again. Jane asked why, but was not answered. Sir Theodore looked the blade over, and then scanned the wall around the castle. He thought he saw something move on top of the castle, but couldn't be sure. "I do not like this…" he said to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was that!?" Slyth said waving a pointing arm at the girl, "What did you do!"

"She is… different," the reply came with Mai-an tilting his head to the side as he watched the girl activate the swords power. A wide smile appeared when the red haired girl knocked her partner onto his back, but then something unexpected happened. "Time to go," Mai-an said suddenly.

"What?" Slyth asked looking down to the fight again, "Oh, Great just what we need." They both watched as the girl handed over the blade and walked off. Mai-an and Slyth turned and made their way out of sight with Mai-an saying, "We have work to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane slowly walked over to her friends. After she had given the sword back, all the energy it gave her went with it. So she was in the same predicament as Gunther, tired. "That was amazing!" Pepper said clapping excitedly and handing Jane a cup of cooled water.

"Yes it was," Rake added in, "We should celebrate."

"And I will have to make a song about the mighty victory!" Jester yelled dancing about. "And write a mighty tale to go with it!"

"When Jane has rested," Smithy said noticing Jane almost falling over from the exhaustion. Jane nodded her approval of the idea of rest then party. "Where is Dragon?" She asked looking to the sky. She thought it was odd he wasn't there as well. 'It's been a very odd day,' she thought as her mind tried to made sense of everything.

"I do not know," Jester replied stopping and looking to the sky as well, "Has anyone seen him?" The other three shook their head.

"Maybe he over slept as well," Jane joked.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon?

Chapter 2: Dragon?

"What makes you think that anything is in that mountain?" Asked Slyth flying next to Mai-an. They had just left the castle and took flight. Mai-an looked at his brown dragon friend smiling, "Believe it or not, but I did some research before we left," He sneered with Slyth burst into fake laughter, but he still continued, "This here mountain was a very popular rest spot for dragons."

Slyth shrug, "So? What makes you think anything there was not looted by humans?"

"Well, It was almost immediately abandoned when the war started," Slyth expression didn't change making Mai-an sigh, "It is true Humans most likely came and took any food and supplies being stored there but what they did not know was, it was a hidden volt of sorts. Humans didn't know this, they only knew about the rest spot"

"Everything in there would have been taken," He replied pointing off toward a known closed gate to make his point, "Nothing important was left behind."

"Stop being so negative," Mai-an said flight past Slyth, knocking him on the head. Slyth swiped back but missed, but followed Mai-an down into a dive. They flew over the tops of the trees as they tried to hit each other only stopping when they pulled up to fly upward to a higher part of the mountain. They both landed on a flat outcrop, laughing as they did so. "Ahh, remember when we use to do that to poor Aluminnate?" Mai-an asked lying down.

"Yeah," Slyth chuckled, "Good times. How is he?"

"Not to bad I guess," Mai-an said with a yarn slowing closing his eyes enjoying the warn noon sun, "I saw him a week before we left…" Slyth nodded in reply not caring if he saw it or not. He sat there not really moving. 'Why am I even here?' He asked himself looking over to Mai-an. The only reason they became friends is because they had feelings for the same female long ago. They had found other things in common but that one dragon was what brought the two together. But that was a long time ago and Slyth had a true mate now, and twins to care for. 'I've been on this Bahamut forsaken world for almost a month.' Slyth thought with some bitterness, 'A month without even so much as a hint of where it is!'

"Stop moving around so much, I am trying to rest," Mai-an spoke half asleep. Slyth guessed he probably sensed the mood of his thoughts, "…Sorry," He answered lying down as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sir Theodore tapped on the old wooden door and waited, holding the sword he had gotten from Jane tightly in his hand. Tapping on the door again, Theodore started wonder if the old wizard was even home. His answer came when he heard a pop sound from inside the small wood cottage, only big enough for one room. It was located in a far corner of the castle that few people went. The gardens around the cottage was dead and unkempt as Rank was afraid of the old man so never came here, and it seemed somewhat colder here. White smoke slowly sipped its way out around the door, Sir Theodore could hear coughing coming from the inside and the door soon burst open reviling a small old man waving his hands about. The Wizard was dressed in a dark red plain robes that covered his body, nick down. A belt was around his waist holding a few blue poaches. He stumbled out and gasped for fresh air, stopping when he noticed Sir Theodore standing near the door. "Oh, hmmm!" The little man almost yelled, "Sir Theodore. What brings you to my humble home hmmm?"

"Lin'kar I want you to look at something," Sir Theodore answered putting the sword out in front of him.

"You must come in for some tea, hmmm!" Lin'kar exclaimed seemingly not hearing what Sir Theodore had said. Theodore followed the wizard into his home, helping him clear some of the smoke before closing the door. The cottage was much bigger inside, with several rooms. Lin'kar had placed enchantments to give himself more space to work. Being lead though the Wizards home, Theodore was always amazed by the number of room Lin'kar had. The front door led to a small room where coats and boots were kept. From there a hallway lead down to the dinning area. Sir Theodore followed Lin'kar down the hall past many doors with each one open to some degree. They mostly held the Wizards experiments, one held a room full of weapons Sir Ivon had paid Lin'kar to make and invent, and another a library. A door labelled 'Danger' held Lin'kar's fireworks, which were known to be temperamental at the best of times.

After a time, which Sir Theodore thought should have been shorter, they arrived in the kitchen. Lin'kar immediately started to make the tea for Sir Theodore and himself. Taking a seat at the round table, Theodore sat and watched as almost everything flouted to where the Wizard wanted it. "So what brings you here, hmm?" he asked poring some tea for his guest before poring some for himself.

"This," Sir Theodore place Jane's sword on the table.

"Hmmm, did Sir Ivon send you?" Lin'kar asked sipping his tea.

"No,"

"Oh," the Wizard picked up the sword then nodded, "I see, hmmm. Where did you get this?"

"My Squire had it," The old knight answered leaning forward onto the table continuing with he got a puzzled look, "I gave her that sword almost four years ago and it was not like that,"

"Hmmm," Lin'kar hummed as he closely examined the blade. He moved his hand over the flat side whispering, which made the runes appear. "D… Dragon runes," He said excitedly, "And from what I can tell, not very old. No faded magic in them at all. Hmmm, amazing, amazing."

"How old are they?" Theodore had known the runes were in the sword, but to see then clearly was truly amazing. Hopping off his chair, Lin'kar made his way into a room. The knight was about to follow with the sword when the little Wizard retuning holding a black glass like stone. "You have one of 'those'?" Sir Theodore asked even more amazed then before.

"Oh yes, hmmm," he hoped onto his chair again placing the stone on the sword, "This should tell us, hmmm. Oh my!" The stone shone with a dark red light. After a few moments Lin'kar placed his hand on the stone again. "Oh my, oh my, oh my," Said the Wizard putting the stone away, "Hmmm, last night! Oh, must study this more, hmmm"

"What about last night?"

Lin'kar jumped off his chair again and run down the hall yelling, "That's when it was runed, hmmm!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dragon's cave is farther away then I remember," Jane mumbled to herself as she walked through the forest near the mountain. By the time Jane left the Castle, it was well after noon. 'If dragon is not there it will be dark before I can get back,' Jane thought as she jumped over a fallen log. The day had passed by to fast for Jane, having spent almost half of it sleeping so she enjoyed the quite walk. Only noises were the sound of birds and a stream somewhere out of sight. But the walk did give her too much time to think. All she could think about was trying to make sense of all that had happened to her this day. 'Had Dragon discover some sort of magic power he never knew he had?' she thought looking up at the ever nearing mountain, 'Maybe that man was Dragon? He did try to say something and I didn't let him' Jane shook her head.

"That could not be it," She announced, "But who was he?" nothing seemed to add up, so Jane kept walking. Stopping when she arrived at the path leading up to Dragon's cave, Jane noticed cart tracks in the dirt. They lead up to the path up the mountain, then turn around back the way they came. Jane could tell they were fresh, maybe a day old. She was quite good at tracking, thanks to Sir Theodore and his training. It was a cold night when Gunther and she were sent to track his foot prints leading to a warm blankets and food. Jane stood starching the back of her head still studding the tracks. "What an odd day indeed," Jane started the climb, "Maybe smugglers, I will have to have a closer look with Dragon,"

It was slow going up the mountain. The resent rain had made the rocks slippery and difficult to climb. Jane had slipped over three times, slowing her down even more. She made it to the top without hurting herself badly, and was about to storm into Dragon's cave when she heard voices. "Fliss, fliss." a mumble came. Jane recognized it as the one she heard in her had. "Heln?" Asked a different voice.

'The two voices from my room!' Jane thought moving as silently as she could. She had to see them. "In magik gif," The first voice answered as Jane almost reached the entrance, "Lage fliss mig." Jane was now pressed against the stone wall outside the cave entrance. She took a few deep breaths and inched the last little bit stopping with one of the voices cried out. 'Did he hear me?!' She thought franticly, holding her breath and stayed as unmoving as the stone around her. "Heln? Heln?" Asked the other voice again probably looking around to try and find her. "Worgnas!" the first pronounced followed by a long sigh from its friend. Jane let out a little sigh of relief herself.

With another few short deep breaths, Jane poked her head into the cave and pulled it back almost as fast. She didn't know what to think now. 'Had I seen right?' she asked herself. A few more breaths and another look, this time a long look. Inside the cave stood two dragons, something both Jane and Dragon thought would have been impossible and both bigger then Dragon. The one closest to the door was a deep brown in colour with almost black, long hair coming out form between it's horns. 'Hair?' Jane thought shaking her head and taking a better look at the other dragon. He was blue in colour. In the cave it seemed very dark but still notably blue, also with almost black long hair. Unlike the one closer to Jane he was dragging a claw down the wall with Dragon's runes on it, shaking his head slowly. The last difference from Dragon was their eyes. They both had a red glow to them.

Jane couldn't have predicted what happened next. The wind had pushed a rock out of it place sending it tumbling past the cave. It wasn't a big rock, but big enough to make a noise. Jane stumbled and fell on her back when she saw what they did. 'The both changed!' her mind screamed, 'They changed to look like… us! Like humans!' she snapped out of her state of mind when both the 'Dragon-Men' stood starring wide eyed at the now frightened girl. They looked at each other for a moment then back at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dragon tried to starch as he slowly woke. 'I am awfully stiff today,' he thought as he couldn't move anything, not even his tail. He tried opening his eyes but the sun was shining in them, 'Where did I fall asleep?'

"Why do we not just kill the damned thing?" Asked a gruff sounding man to Dragon's left. This caused him to try and jump only to find he still couldn't move. He opened his eyes to find he was in some kind of cage facing the sea. "Cause da boss wants to play wif it," Answered someone else dragon didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" Dragon asked with some anger in his voice. He tried to move again, finding he could only turn his head slightly. Dragon could just see the edge of his arm, which had a brace over it and bolted to the metal floor of the cage. "Where am I?!" Dragon asked again louder then before. His only reply was harsh laughter that soundly like it came from all around. "Let me out or I will turn you all to charcoal!" He roared as loud as he could but they all just laughed the harder, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"'Cause all da 'Soldiers' are to afraid ta fight a Dragon," Everyone started laughing again, "Now 'day have no excuse ta not go ta war. Now ya little happy kingdom gona burn. Gah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What! No!" Dragon yelled using all his strength to try and break his bonds, to no avail, "Why would you do something like that?" The man started to say something but stopped. Soon every one became deadly quiet, Dragon even found he was holding his breath. Foot steps slowly made their way closer to where Dragon was, ending close to him but still out of his view range. "So you are the Dragon the men fear?" The man that approached said. Dragon thought he sounded like a nice man, but it looks like he really isn't. "Yeah," Dragon spat back trying to sound dangerous.

"My name is Drakemass the third. I am now your new Master."

"Master!?" he yelled back not believing what he was hearing, "You wish!"

"I am sorry to hear that. Now I will have to course you pain," Dragon felt the bonds suddenly tighten even more, but didn't stop. Before long Dragon was yelling out in pain, "Stop!" he begged thinking that everything would be cut off soon, "Stop please!" and to his surprise it did.

"That is only a taste of what I can do to you," The man stated turning around, "I have much to do so, as fun as it was we will continue this later." Then Dragon was left alone for some time.

Note: Lin'kar really is in the show, just not named or seen. Only time I know you hear of him is in 'Dragon Tales'. Smithy and Rake go see him to get Fireworks. Maybe Gandolf was just passing by? Anywho I hope you're liking this? I enjoy writing it. Now you know what happened to dragon, and you'll find out a little more about Mai-an and Slyth in the next chapter. Reviews would be nice, makes me all fuzzy inside.


	3. Chapter 3: We are not 'Dragonmen'

Chapter 3: We are not 'Dragon-men'

Mai-an landed with a thud at the entrance to the cave he saw. He had a good feeling about this one, even if Slyth didn't. Walking in on all fours, he quickly scanned the room, before being pushed forward. It was almost small for the two dragons. Enough room for them to stand comfortably but not high enough from them to stretch out. "Look at that," Mai-an said happily standing and walking over to a rune covered wall, "See? We are getting closer!"

"Sure we are," Was the reply he got from the upset looking Slyth.

"What?" Mai-an poked him once, Slyth swatting his hand away.

"We could have looked for something to eat," Mai-an didn't seem to hear as he started to study the wall. With a huff Slyth leaned against a wall brushing hair out of his face. He had been down this road before, Mai-an would find another reason to stay in this world a little longer. 'Why does he not see that it is not here?'

It was a long time before anyone spoke, "horrible, horrible," Mai-an was talking to himself.

"What?" Asked a confused Slyth.

"The Magic runes," Mai-an didn't answer much as far as Slyth was concerned, but he left it at that. Silence soon took the cave again before being broken by Mai-an's cry. "What? What?!" Slyth asked sounding more annoyed then interested.

"Lunch!" Was Mai-an's happy announcement. He reached down to pick up a large rock that he broke open to ravel a fruit when a tumbling noise outside startled Mai-an. He changed into a human the moment he could, with Slyth following his example not sure what was going on. They both heard a muffled cry and realised their grave mistake. Rushing outside they found the red haired girl slowly crawly backward away from them.

Slyth cursed in Dragon only to be hit by Mai-an. "What? She can not understand us," He looked down at the girl trying to look as mean and angry as he could, only to be hit in the arm again.

"We will talk in her language," The girl looked even more wide eyed then before.

With bewilderment on his face Slyth turned to his friend, "What!? We shouldn't even be talking to her," This made Mai-an pause for a moment. It was true they shouldn't be talking to her, it was also true they shouldn't even be on this world. The sudden quietness visibly worried the girl. When Mai-an saw this he smiled warmly and extended a hand to help her up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jane didn't know what to do now. She was trapped in a tough position to fight in if she needed to defend herself. They both could get to her before she could draw her sword or get up to make a run for it. 'Even if I do draw my sword I doubt I would best two dragons, even if my sword can cut them…'

One of the Dragon-men said something to make the other hit it. Jane only had a brief moment to think about the language they were talking when the one she had met the night before spoke. "We will talk in her language," He said it slowly like before. Jane guessed he didn't talk like that much. The other one started protesting in their native language again. 'This could be bad,' Jane thought to herself as she watched helplessly, 'Where is Dragon?'

She looked back up at the two too find one of them reconsidering his position. 'I have to get out of here. I have to tell someone, anyone, about this!' Jane was about to stand and make a run for it. If she could just get into the forest she might be able to sneak back to the castle. She figured Sir Theodore would know what to do, the plan never went into effect. A comforting smile and an offered helping hand was the last thing Jane had expected.

Taking the hand slowly she was lifted to her feet almost immediately. The strength in his arm amazed Jane. "It is nice to see you are starting to trust us," stated the man who helped her. Jane didn't hear him, she saw her chance and took it. The sound of metal rang out clear as she drew her Dragon sword out and pointed it toward the two. The man in dark blue smiled and his friend grunted. Trying to hide the fear in her voice Jane spoke, "Who are you two?"

"Oh, yes," Said the blue looking slightly embarrassed, "My name is too long in your language, but you can call me Mai-an. This here is Slyth," Slyth waved a hand.

Jane was taken aback slightly at their openness but continued the interrogation. "Why are you here?"

This time they weren't so forthcoming "That is none of your business," Slyth answerd roughly.

"I warn you," Jane said taking a step forward sounding as forceful as possible, "This sword can cut dragons, so answer my questions," Mai-an's friendly smile disappeared before she finished her threat. Slyth also tensed and narrowed his eyes. Every bit of conference Jane had melted at the cold stairs the two Dragon-men were giving her. Without knowing it, she took a step back and her hand trembled slightly. Deep down Jane knew they could kill her faster then she could blink. Slowly Jane grew even more afraid as the silence continued.

"Are you a Dragon hunter?" Slyth asked speaking slowly to make sure he got each word right, or so she guessed. Jane was frozen in place as her mind went racing again, 'Me a Dragon Hunter? If I say no would they believe me?'

When she didn't answer both the Dragon-Men stepped closer, Jane taking an involuntary step back. "Are you a Hunter?" this time Mai-an asked. But all the kindness in his voice had left, replaced with burning hate.

"No! Never!" Jane yelled at them slightly surprised at her self for the sudden courage. The two men were a little suprised by this and looked at each other. Mai-an shrugged his shoulders at Slyth who just grunted then they both look back at Jane at the same time. "You have a strong heart and a mighty soul young human," said Mai-an retuning his smile. He stepped back a few steps and pointed an arm into the cave indercating for Jane to walk in. Jane nodded and did as she was told, her mind going over the odd last few minutes of her life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lin'kar was rushing about the room as Sir Theodore silently watched him. The old Knight couldn't help but yawn from the boredom he was experiencing. Ever since he gave the 'magic' sword to the Wizard, Lin'kar hadn't stopped, or even slowed down as he conducted one experiment after another.

"Hmmm," Lin'kar hummed as he came to a stop in front of Theodore who only looked at him questioningly, "This was most defiantly empowered by a dragon, hmmm, and the magic can only be used if you know the right words, which will most likely be in dragon."

"So Dragon can you magic?" The Knight asked more to himself then anyone.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, hmmm," old Lin'kar shock his finger back and forth, "Our dear Dragon does not poses magic, or if he does not with this much… hmmm… purity. Only a dragon of old had that much power. There must be an ancient dragon in the area. The knowledge he must have would fill thousands of books and still have only scratched the surface, hmmmm!"

Sir Theodore rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But why would a dragon Rune Jane's sword?"

"Who knows," The old Wizard answer sounding suddenly tired, "Jane is a friend of a dragon… I must sleep," He then stumbled out the door leaving Sir Theodore to find his own way out. Theodore sighed and grabbed the sword off the desk and walked out of the hut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: It's almost been a year since I last put up a chapter, but unfortunitly thats where the story ends... the reason I stopped writing is becouse I didn't know how to continue the story from here. Some story elements moved too fast and others seened to not move at all. So I dropped it. I worked on 'World Domination: Shadow's Story' and adding my own chapters to Fanficion Master Kel's stories always wanting to come back to this, but never did. But don't fear, for those who liked the story, I'm going to re-write it. I'm going to have thing happen in a completely different way, using this one as a guide line of sorts.

So keep an eye out for Jane and the Dragon: The Last.

LordShadow out.


End file.
